


"You're so cute Ichigo"

by RikuAxel10



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuAxel10/pseuds/RikuAxel10
Summary: Yeah. They spoke Dothraki at the end.





	

What was up with this girl? There she lay on her bed big enough for two people to sleep on it comfortably and with room on either side of them. Leona Valentine, Captain of Squad 9, lay there on her back stretching. But she usually did this well...without her uniform on.

 

“Leona...are you in there?” a familiar voice called. The lion-like Soul Reaper grinned and told him to come in. In walked the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. The orange-haired man walked in and closed the door to his girlfriend’s room. Leona smirked, her eyes closed as she awaited the startled screech she would hear in a few seconds.

 

“Wh-why are you naked!?” she hears from the Substitute Soul Reaper. There it is.

 

“It’s my room Ichigo,” she states, “I should be allowed to be naked in it whenever I want.” Leona purred and stretched, purposefully arching her back to make her breasts more viewable to Ichigo. A small moan of pleasure came as she stretched, her tail falling off of the bed. As she relaxed, she turned over, laying on her side and propping her head up on one hand-like paw. The way she lay showed off her curves and muscular feline body. A fanged grin appeared as she saw that the carrot-top was turned around, his ears red from a blush on his face.

 

“Ichigo…” she says, the tone of her voice dropping, telling him what she wanted. He recognized that tone and he glanced over his shoulder; he saw her laying there, her tail curling at the end and the seductive look in her eyes made him turn away again. He could tell she frowned as it seemed like he felt claws instantly on his shoulder. They trailed from his neck, down his shoulder and onto his chest, inside his Soul Reaper uniform.

 

“Don’t be shy Ichigo,” she whispers in his ear, her whiskers tickling his cheek, “it’s not like this is the first time we’ve been like this.”

 

She was right. This wasn’t the first time. In three years, they had been together, she had indulged him in things normal teenage boys usually did. Even with him still being shy about it, she always managed to draw him out of his shell and give her what she wanted.

 

Ichigo felt her claws retract and her soft paw pads run over his shoulder and pull the cloth away from his body. Then the other side, leaving his upper body bare to her icy eyes. Golden furred arms wrapped around his neck and soft paws diving into his hair, Ichigo looked up at the feline and placed his hands on her hips; her soft fur weaving around his fingers. The red blush still on his face made her give a small chuckle but smile at him.

 

“You’re so cute Ichigo,” she smirks making him stutter in response about not being cute.

 

“Don’t worry, if you’re too shy to do anything this time, I’ll do all the work for you,” Leona states, stepping back and dragging her boyfriend to the bed, making him lay down on it. As soon as he was settled, Leona went to untying the sash around his waist and disrobing him from the waist down, leaving him in only his boxers. Ichigo turned his head away from her, his eyes closed and a dark blush still apparent on his face, he felt her rough tongue run across his cheek and her hair tickle him slightly.

 

“I want you, Ichigo,” she whispers in his ear, making him shiver. He turned and looked up at her, leaning up a little to press his nose to hers in a small kiss.

 

As Leona wasn’t human, it was hard for them to kiss like a normal couple would, so they had settled for nose touches as a kiss; since the way they would usually kiss, wouldn’t be deemed appropriate for public, even if that was the only way she could kiss.

 

Ichigo’s hands came up and settled on her hips, gently tugging on them which made her lay down against his muscular body. Leona touched her nose to his once more before leaning in a little and letting her furry lips touch his. She felt her lover’s lips pucker a little to return the kiss; Leona smirked in it when she felt Ichigo shiver.

 

“Leona you’re...teasing me…” Ichigo mutters through the kiss. During the kiss one of Leona’s paws reached down and began stroking Ichigo through the material.

 

“You haven’t told me to stop yet,” Leona whispers. Just to see his reaction, Leona ran her tongue up his neck. Ichigo sighed.

 

“That’s a new one,” she says, her paws slipping down and taking a hold of his boxers, tugging them off and leaving the carrot-top fully naked.

 

Leona pressed herself flush against him and began focusing on that spot, nipping and licking on the sensitive area. She could tell he was enjoying it as the grip on her hips tightened. Leona felt him tug her down a little, pressing her hips more against his lower area. She could feel his hardened length rub up against her moist hole. Ichigo looked away, a dark blush on his face and he only turned back when he felt his girlfriend’s paw cup his cheek.

 

“If you want me to stop Ichigo, I will,” she says to him softly. Her response was a tight grip on her hips.

 

“No...we can keep going,” he says, running his fingers through her mane on the back of her neck, “you know I’m just shy in things like these.” Leona nodded and pressed her nose to his with a small smile. Leona felt Ichigo kiss her again and press on her shoulder as if he was pushing her onto her back. She willingly rolled onto her back and let her lover hover over her.

 

“Mind if I take control?” she heard him ask. With a smirk she told him he could try.

 

Ichigo lined himself up with Leona’s entrance and pushed himself in slowly. He heard his lover suck in a small breath as he buried himself to the hilt. Ichigo began to thrust into her slowly, getting the feel of a rhythm before picking up his pace a little.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“Rrrrrr~ It’s perfect~” Leona purrs with a smile on her face. She arched her back into him while he ran a hand down her side, smoothing out her fur. It stopped at her hips and held her lower back up as he sat up, pulling her hips up with him. Leona looked up at him, curious as to what he was doing, before he began thrusting faster into her, not pulling out as far but going deeper into her.

 

“Ah fuck, Ichigo!~” Leona moans, surprised by the new position and the spot it rubbed. Leona felt herself hit her orgasm from the first few thrusts against that spot. She gave Ichigo mewls of pleasure as he continued to thrust into her. Ichigo lay her back down and pushed back in roughly, pressing his lips to hers as he did it. He continued a decent pace; pulling out halfway then pushing all the way in, he was enjoying her moans of pleasure even if he wouldn’t ever admit it. Truly, he savored the feel of her body against his, the sounds she would make when they were alone like this and made love; it made him feel like he was a normal 18 year old, but he was still too shy to verbally admit it.

 

During his thoughts he felt her paw come up and give a gentle push on his shoulder.

 

“Let me take over Ichigo,” Leona says, “you know I’ll make you feel good.” Ichigo stopped and sat back, returning to lying on his back as the Captain placed herself above him. He felt her paw pads run over his member as she guided him back inside her wet entrance. Leona moved her hips up and down his shaft, taking all of him in before sitting down fully and rotating them in a circle. 

 

“Feel good Ichigo?” Leona asks with a smirk. Her only response was a breathy groan from the boy beneath her. She grinned and pulled herself off of him, and turned around. He looked up at her and felt her slide back onto him. Ichigo sat up on his elbows and watched her as she moved, slowly taking him inside of her as she leaned over; the look she gave him as she looked over her shoulder almost made him cum right then. 

 

Leona was definitely flexible. Somehow she managed to keep him inside her while she turned around to face him again. She leaned forward to kiss him again but she felt his arms wrap around her back and pull her snug against him. His legs bent to have his feet on the bed as he began thrusting up into her at a quick pace. Ichigo felt Leona’s claws dig into his neck and a moan flow into his ear.

 

He stopped and let Leona take over again. She returned to her previous motion of lifting her hips along Ichigo’s shaft. She smiled a little to herself when she heard him let out a small moan. She sat up and placed her paws on his chest and ran a claw down, lightly scratching him but leaving no mark.

 

Ichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them to a sitting position as Leona continued to grind her hips into his. He leaned in and kissed her, tongue running along hers before before he broke away to let out another moan. As he tried thrusting up into her, one hand held him up behind him, the other holding Leona to him, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her claws dig into his back.

 

Ichigo lay back down, letting Leona take over again. He kept his hands on her hips as she slowed her pace down but brought him back inside her harder than before. With each one he let out a sigh before she returned to her original pace. Ichigo let his head fall back and his eyes close as he began losing himself in the pleasure. He felt Leona’s claws come out and run down his chest again but harder this time as she gave him more moans of pleasure.

 

“You’re so hot Ichigo…” she chuffs, “seeing you like this is quite the turn on.” As if to add to what she said her tongue came out and wiped across her fangs and whiskers as her paws ran over his muscles. Ichigo closed his eyes again and felt her tongue come out and run across that spot she found previously. Leona pressed her chest against his as she felt his arms wrap around her body again, holding her against him as he began thrusting up into her again.

 

The way she felt his body tense against her and how hard his hand was gripping her mane told her he was getting close. Good cus she was too. She felt Ichigo bury his face into her shoulder as his body tensed.

 

“Ah~ Damn…” he groaned and let out small moans as he felt himself hit his orgasm. Leona moaned as well when she felt him spill himself inside her. A content smile on her face as she caught her breath along with her lover. Ichigo’s grip on her body relaxed, letting Leona slide off of him and cuddle up in his arms.

 

“You seemed pretty confident in yourself today Ichigo,” Leona states, drawing circles on his chest with a claw, “are you starting to enjoy it?”

 

“I always enjoy doing anything with you,” he says, not fully answering the question. He turned his head to the side and pressed his lips to Leona’s for a sweet kiss.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I like your long hair Ichigo?” she says, curling some of it in her fingers. He just smiled and pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. It was something she always seemed to say so of course he knew.

 

“I love you Ichigo...Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni...”

 

“I love you too...Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni...”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. They spoke Dothraki at the end.


End file.
